


Fallen Bird

by TimmyKittyCat1



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Male Friendship, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 16:56:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1695647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimmyKittyCat1/pseuds/TimmyKittyCat1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Bruce's ghost of times past comes back to annoy the ever living hell out of Tim and Alfred has cookies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Meeting

Tim was new to Wayne Manor, his parents missing and presumed dead. He was grateful to Mr. Wayne, Bruce but he just felt out-of-place in the big dark Manor. Tim knew about the Bat Cave, he wasn't an idiot. He just had to make sure he didn't get lost.

"Once again, empty." Tim checked off another room on his map. He really didn't get what the point of having empty locked rooms were…eh, millionaires are said to be eccentric.

"Remember that dinner is at 8:00, Master Timothy!" Alfred called.

"Kay Alfred, if I'm not there at 8:05 send a search party for me!" Tim grinned jokingly, checking off another empty room. Master Timothy…he would never get use to that name. 

Tim pulled a skeleton key out of his pocket unlocking door after door,

"Empty, ugh, what’s the point of having so many rooms anyway?" Tim mumbled to himself. He was far off from wherever Alfred was, and Bruce was "out".

Tim walked to a far off room unlocking it…"Huh? Come on, work you stupid key." He fidgeted tugging on the knob harder. He slumped against the wall facing the room.

"Could this get anymore bor…" CREAK

Tim stared back at the room, the door had opened…by itself? He stood up, slowly entering the room,

"Definitely, not empty…" Tim mumbled putting the map down on a nightstand. It looked like a bedroom, he snatched a picture off the wall…

"Jason…" He said quietly. Tim had heard of the boy. He frowned, he had also heard he died. Tim was only two years younger than the fifteen year old in the photo. He attached it back to the wall, finding a box on the bed.

"I shouldn't…" he bit his lip, Tim was sure the kid wouldn't mind him looking through some of his stuff. He sat on the bed, beginning to pull out an item from it.

CRASH!

Tim gasped, accidentally dropping the box, staring at a now broken lamp that was on the other side of the room. He rose from the bed examining the shattered remains of the lamp.

"How did..?" Tim shook his head reaching back for the map he had placed on the nightstand.

"Huh..?" It wasn't there. He turned around to see it on the windowsill and really could this get anymore horror movie cliché? Heart racing he went to go retrieve it. He swallowed his heart back down and snatched the map, eyes widening at the words written on it in red ink.

It's not nice to snoop around in other people's rooms, kid.

Tim froze, and then quickly spun around running for the door, his eyes tightly shut and okay maybe it was pretty stupid to run with your eyes closed but--

SLAM!

Tim yelped slumping to the ground and holding his head. His attention snapped back to the door, it was closed. He shot back up pulling on the knob as hard as he could but it  
wouldn't budge. His mind suddenly froze as he saw the same red words now written on the door.

Turn Around!

Tim swallowed, nails digging into his hand, hesitantly turning around. And if it was even possible his skin went paler than the time he watched the Saw movie alone.

"Hey kid, my names Jason…"

To Be Continued…


	2. An Unlikely Duo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "How come you're not wearing pants?" It honestly comes out before he can really think about what he just said. Immediately regretting it and he's about 90% sure his face went a little red.
> 
> "Cause I got awesome sexy legs," Jay winks at Tim, grinning wider when the kid blushes adorably.

Tim's face drains of color. Jason. Jason freaking Todd was standing right in front of him, a very dead Jason Todd. Tim was standing against Jason's bedroom door trying really hard not to scream or pass out.

Jason stares at Tim, moving closer and examining the intruder who had entered his room. "Yeesh kid, you look like you've just seen a ghost or something…" Jason looks down at himself and frowns, "Oh yeah."

Tim presses himself harder against the locked door, "You, you're… But you, I…" He swallows and tries to get something out other that incoherent babble.

Jason crosses his arms and stares back at the small boy, "Speak English, kid."

Tim suddenly glares, "I'm not a kid." He stares up at Jason and lets out a small whimper, slumping down onto the floor. He was talking to a ghost. And not just any ghost, Jason freaking Todd. Yep, he was definitely going crazy. He did live in Gotham after all; it was only a matter of time.

Jason takes a step closer to Tim, frowning when the kid shoved himself harder against the door. "Oh come on. I'm not that scary looking? Am I?" Jay looks back down at himself. He was in his Robin outfit, looking bloody and broken and okay maybe it was pretty scary and just not very pretty to look at.

Tim's brain starts to resume some sort of function, 'Okay Tim, just calm down. Take a deep breath. You're just hallucinating. There are no such things as ghosts.' Tim takes a deep breath and looks back up at Jason. He closes his eyes hoping the older boy would just disappear. But then again this was Gotham, and there's a giant crocodile and then here's Zatanna and Clark's an alien, so who was he to say ghosts weren't real? Tim frowns when he opens his eyes to still find Jason floating in front of him. Oh God, he was floating.

Jason sighs and sits down on the ground, "Oh come on. I don't look that bad…" He rolls his eyes when Tim just stares at him and hell he was a ghost but damn the kid looked pale, "Okay maybe I do, it's not like I got to choose my wardrobe for this."

Tim lets out another shaky breath, "You're not real. You're just a part of my weird imagination. Go away." He frowns when Jason doesn't fade from his vision.

Jason raises an eyebrow at Tim, "Whatever you say kid."

"Go away, now," Tim repeats feeling less confident about this being his weird messed up imagination.

Jason crosses his arms, "And what if I say no?"

Tim bolts up and grabs the door knob, trying to yank it open or just break the damn thing off, just something.

"Well how rude. You're the one who wanted to come in here so badly. Sit back down" it comes out more of a command than anything.

Tim sits down looking absolutely terrified, his mind trying to come up with a logical explanation for all of this. Then again, a lot of crazy stuff happens in Gotham but even the crazy stuff had explanations behind them, usually.

"What's your name kid?" Jason asks.

Tim swallows and tries to comprehend what Jason just said, "T-Tim…"

Jason cocks his head and stares at Tim, "Well Timmy, why the fuck were you going through my stuff?"

Tim glances at the box he had dropped on the floor earlier, "Well, um I… Uh, it's just, it was…"

"Okay Timmy you're stuttering isn't cute anymore…" When Tim just stares at him scared as shit Jason rolls his eyes again and lets out a huff, "Would you stop fucking staring at me like that?"

"But, you're dead… This can't be happening because you're dead."

Jason smirks and stands up, "This is Gotham. A lot of crazy shit happens here." He sits on the edge of his bed casually.

"But, bu- … You're talking to me?"

"Why yes I am Timmy."

Tim frowns, "It's Tim."

"Whatever you say Timbo." Jason tries picking up his box of stuff, frowning when it went right through him.

Tim stands back up shakily, leaning against the door. "H-how are you talking to me if you're dead and you claim not to be my imagination going haywire?"

Jason puts his elbows on his knees and props his head up with his hands, staring at Tim after he had given up with his box, "I believe the word you're looking for is ghost, kid."

"Ghosts don't exist," he tries to stop his shaking but fails miserably.

Jason sits up and clasps his hands together, "Yet here we are Timmy." Jay knew he was dead; he had finally stopped being in denial about that a few weeks or so ago. Or was it a few months? How long has it been since he died? Time went by weird when you weren't among the living anymore.

Tim reaches for the knob again slowly, stopping when Jason narrowed his teal turquoise eyes at him.

"Well, that's pretty fucking rude. I'm trying to have a perfectly normal conversation and you keep trying to leave. Seriously, have some manners kid."

Tim sits back down and stares at the ground, he didn't like looking at Jason. It was a pretty depressing sight.

"Why are you here kid?" Jason leans back on his bed.

Tim frowns, he was really starting to feel physically sick about all of this, "Bruce adopted me a few weeks ago."

Jason smirks, his eyes showing a hint of hurt, "Of course he fucking did. Has to pick every black haired clone of him he finds on the damn street… Fucking bastard." He looks back up at Tim, "Yeesh, stop shaking so damn much. I don't bite. Well, I mean only if you piss me. But of course if ya piss me off I'll probably do a lot worse than bite" He rolls his eyes when Tim looks just a little more freaked out, "What? Can't take a joke, replacement?"

Tim's brain suddenly registers what Jason just said and he frowns more, "Bruce didn't replace you…"

Jason snorts, glaring at his bed, "Whatever you say."

Tim looks over Jason's outfit, "You were Robin…"

"No duh Einstein, what, do you think I dress this way for kicks?"

Tim had actually followed Batman and Robin around for a while. And no that was not the same as stalking them. Okay it totally was. But he had never really thought much on Jason's choice of outfit as Robin until now. And he really thinks the last of his sanity has completely disappeared because he was actually starting to calm down a little.

"How come you're not wearing pants?" It honestly comes out before he can really think about what he just said. Immediately regretting it and he's about 90% sure his face went a little red.

"Cause I got awesome sexy legs," Jay winks at Tim, grinning wider when the kid blushes adorably.

After Tim feels the heat in his face drain he clears his throat. "I, um, can you..." He uses his hand to motion towards the door.

With an unhappy sigh Jay unlocks the door with an audible click, seeing the immediate relief washing over Tim's face. "There, ya happy now?"

Slowly and hesitantly standing up he carefully watches Jason, "Uh, thanks…" He'd be lying if he said he didn't feel sad for Jay, he was up here all alone and he had been dead for, how long was it now, a year maybe? And if this was absolutely really happening was Tim the only one who could see him? Why hadn't Jason appeared to him sooner?

"Why haven't you gone to Bruce?" Tim cautiously starts twisting the door knob.

Jason hops off of his bed and takes a step towards the small kid. "I'm not stupid, kid. Already tried to talk to the old man, he didn't see me." Hell he'd even tried getting Alfred's attention and became more than a little depressed when even that failed. He's just been hanging out in his room mainly, occasionally floating through the halls (yes floating and that was honestly his new most favorite thing to do) or hanging out in the kitchen to watch Alfred cook. A few times he followed Bruce to the cave but that got boring quick since all the old man did was type away on his computer silently for hours on end. The man really needed a vacation or something. The only place Jason hadn't tried to venture though was outside.

"How... How come I can see you?" The door was now halfway open, Tim standing in the doorway.

Jay shrugs, "Don't know. No one else has been able to." Before the kid could even blink Jason was beside, grinning because Timmy internally jumped and he was just fucking adorable. A really, adopting all these kids was eventually gonna start alerting somebody's attention, the wrong kind of attention.

Tim nods and, with a small quiet hum, taps his fingers against the wall to at least try and distract his ever still freaking out mind. Closing his eyes he counts to ten before letting out a calming deep breath, opening his big blue eyes once more. And, and Jason was gone? He blinks a few times and quickly glances around the now empty bedroom. Maybe he was imagining the whole thing? He really needed a therapist or something to handle his freaky wacked out mind. Whatever, Alfred was cooking and even though he wasn't even close to being near the kitchen he could smell all the wonderfully delicious food.

Quickly turning on his heel he literally yelps and falls backwards when Jason pops up in front of him with a very cliché, 'Boo.' If he could actually touch Jason and if he weren't already dead Tim would strangle him because is really having a hard time catching his breath again, and Jason is just standing there like the asshole he is laughing his ass off.

"You are way too easy, Timbo," Jay manages to say after his laughing fit ceases, and that was just too good and messing with this kid was fucking hilarious.

Pushing himself up Tim glares at Jay and pushes past him, shuddering slightly at the coldness he felt. "Jerk." Without looking back he storms off down the hallway.

Ah hell, Jay frowns and quickly floats over beside Tim. "You are seriously too moody. Relax, kid."

Stopping mid pause Tim clenches his fists and glares at the floor, "I, am not a kid." Continuing onward towards the kitchen he makes a quickly left turn, "I would really appreciate it if you so kindly stopped following me."

Jason frowns more, pausing his movements; this kid could actually see him. And now here he had gone and pissed him off. Just fucking great, God was he an idiot sometimes. He hadn't verbal communication with someone in God knows how damn long. "Ki—" He cuts himself off, "Tim, I'm sorry. I'll try and behave okay?" Jay gives a small smile when he notices Tim un-tenses just a little bit.

"Fine…" Tim lets out another calming breath of air and unclenches his fists. He glances back at Jay and can't help but smirk at the small smile he saw on the older boy's face. Hell, he had followed him around for years. Maybe it was Tim's turn to have a shadow of his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope ya enjoyed it as much as the first one guys. :3 I also apologize for the sudden jump from 500 to 2k words. Heh, kinda got carried away by these two's dialogue and thoughts. c: My muse for this story is finally back again and so I'll try to keep updating a lot more frequently. Although that's only if you guys still enjoy this and want me to continue. Leave me a review and let me know! And for the love of God if you can think of a better title for these stories please let me know. xD


	3. The Miseries of Tim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You make the most adorable kitten noise, Timbo."
> 
> "I hate you so bad..."

Jason hummed quietly standing behind Tim as he watched the kid answer yet another math equation incorrectly, "You're doing it wrong, Timbo~," he spoke in a sing song tone.

Finally reaching his breaking point Tim slams his math book shut and glares at Jason, "No I'm not." After a week of Jason following him around practically everywhere Tim really, really, wanted to punch him in the face, or just something. Except he couldn't, he had actually tried a day or so ago. Maybe he could call an exorcist or Ghost busters.

Jay moves in front of Tim and crosses his legs while floating in the air, "Yes you are. You're sucking miserably. What a poor excuse for a nerd you are, Timmy."

With a scowl Tim throws his textbook at Jay and lets out a small growl when the older boy simply snorts when it just goes right threw him, giving him one of those cocky ass self-righteous grins.

Did Jay mention he loved getting on this kid's nerves? It was fucking hilarious seeing his face go red. The best part being the kid getting all annoyed and flustered because no matter what he threw at Jason it all went right threw him. "Tell ya what. Go to Bruce and have him check over it. If I'm right you have to sit through one of those old western movies with me. And if I'm wrong I'll shut up for the next two days."

Tim thinks it over for a moment, Jason not saying a word for the next two days? God yes, some actual peace. "Deal," standing up he headed out of his room too Bruce's study. He was getting straight A's in school, he knew he couldn't lose. Then again he really didn't want to sit through three hours of a crappy old time-y movie while Jay narrated everything. He had heard that this Robin was supposed to be the charming charismatic one, he didn't see it.

Jason silently follows Tim down the hallway; the little smart ass thought he knew it all. The kid was still small enough to be adorable, though. So at least he had that going for him. There was a word for a kid like Tim, major pedo-bait. If Bruce ever did eventually give Tim Robin he definitely needed to keep a careful eye on him. A kid like him would get eaten alive on the streets of Gotham.

Without even knocking Tim steps into Bruce's study and after waiting for a glance of acknowledgement he approaches the man and places his homework on his desk, "Bruce could you check this, please?"

Bruce glances back at Tim before eyeing the paper. After a minute of silence Bruce hands Tim back his homework and goes back to what he was working on himself, "You got them all wrong."

"Damn it!" Crap, crap, crap. Now he had to go through what would probably be one of the worst afternoons of his life, just great.

"Ha!" Jay gives Tim a smug look and crosses his arms. Little know it all brat.

"You shut up," Tim lets out another small growl in Jason's direction and snatches his paper.

"You make the most adorable kitten noise, Timbo."

"I hate you so bad..." He narrowed his eyes at Jay and then suddenly feels Bruce's eyes on him and oh. Oh. He glances back at Bruce to find him staring at Tim with a raised eyebrow. Great, now Bruce thought he was losing his mind. Though really the man couldn't say anything, Tim wasn't the one going out in the middle of the night in a giant bat costume.

After a few more minutes of silence and the staring that went on between them Tim slowly stepped towards the door, "Uh… Bye!"

After Tim ran out of his study Bruce shakes his head and goes back to his paperwork."What is wrong with that boy…" He'd ask Alfred later if he needed to have a talk with Tim over this.

~~~~~  
With a small pout Tim slumps onto the couch in the TV room and turns on their Netflix. "I take it back. I hate you with a vengeance."

Jason gives the kid a wide grin and plops down beside him, glad he could actually sit on stuff now without going through it. "C'mon Timbo, the movie isn't that bad."

"Maybe it wouldn't be so bad if you didn't blab throughout the whole thing," Tim grumbles, reluctantly pressing play.

"Hey, my narration's the best part Timmers," his grin widens when the kid gives him one of those Tim looks.

Tim slumps lower in his seat, unhappily. "I can eat chili dogs and you can't…" The look he received was absolutely priceless and now it was his turn to grin.

~~~~~  
After another hour Bruce exits his studies and is more than a little surprised to see Tim watching some western movie and he was talking to himself again. He glances beside him to find Alfred looking equally confused. "This isn't normal is it, Alfred?"

"No Master Bruce."

Bruce sighs unhappily, "I should have a talk with him shouldn't I?"

Alfred nods, "That would be wise, Master Bruce."

Damn, he sucked at talking with his kids. Bruce always says something wrong, he really needed to buy a parenting guide or something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a small little lighthearted drabble story. The next chapter will most likely be longer. Also do forgive me if I played Bruce and Alfred horribly out of character.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually posted this originally on fanfiction and since I'm finally updating the chapters and people really liked it I decided to post it here. And if you have any ideas for specific interactions that you would like to see happen between the two feel free to suggest them. :3


End file.
